


Snow With A Wave of A Wand

by McBangle



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Collage, F/F, Fanart, Holiday Card, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: Galinda and Elphie in the snow. A holiday card collage.





	Snow With A Wave of A Wand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aruna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruna/gifts).



Happy New Year, Aruna! I hope this winter treats you well.

  



End file.
